Miscommunication
by TheAggressivePigeon
Summary: Naitlyn. Nate realizes that it's best to talk things out with your girlfriend. Minor swearing and speculation of intimacy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Camp Rock. Suing me would get you nothing...honestly.**

**

* * *

**

"Well you know, if you just listened to me for half a second, you would realize I'm here for you, only you. Why can't you see that?" Caitlyn asked turning to face her boyfriend, Nate Stephens.

Nate sighed, "Caity, I honestly don't know what I did wrong this time. I got you backstage passes, you came to see me. What else do you want from me?"

"There is no way you can honestly be this dense. I flew across the freaking country to be with you. It seems as if you would rather be at an after-party or a press conference, than spend time with me. You can be so hung up on yourself and this band that I just cease to matter to you." Caitlyn walked away from Nate. She made it to the back entrance before Nate caught up with her.

"Is this about me not reacting to that picture of you and Sander at the movies?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn looked up at Nate with a deathly glare. "A normal boyfriend would be pissed at the tabloids for it. They would try everything to squash the rumours. What have you done to stop it all?"

"What do you want me to do? I know that nothing happened between you two. You told me yourself that you guys had just gone to hang out. I didn't see a need to comment," Nate said desperately trying to understand what was wrong.

Caitlyn threw up her hands and let out a sigh. "Nate, you didn't call to ask if any of it was true. I know it wasn't but I felt as if you didn't even care that I was out with another guy. You treat me like a best friend. I needed you to act like a boyfriend. You freaking texted me saying that it was, and I quote, _all good_."

"I don't even remember texting you. I totally don't treat you as a best friend. Best friends would definitely not do the things we do, babe." Nate grinned at Caitlyn but his grin was met with a death glare from Caitlyn.

"So what, now you can't even text your girlfriend. Do you have people to do that for you? Who the fuck sent that text message then, Nate? How can a 23 year old not send his own text messages?" Caitlyn was livid.

"I honestly don't know who sent it. I knew Sander would never do anything with you, Caity. You're like a sister to him. And I'm sorry I didn't comment or try to stop the rumours. I figured they would just go away. It still doesn't explain why you're so angry. I have a show in a couple of hours and I really need to focus on the music and not have to worry about you." Nate slapped his hand over his mouth. "Wait, Caitlyn. That didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

Caitlyn huffed and stomped on his foot. "Yeah, well fuck you too."

Caitlyn ran back towards the dressing rooms. She went into the lounge and shut the door. Nate made his way to the door and began knocking on it. "Caity, you know I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want an unnecessary distraction when I'm performing."

Caitlyn snorted from the other side of the door. "Oh yeah, because that sounded so much better than what you said before."

Nate rested his forehead on the door. "I'm not good at this reassuring thing, am I?"

"Nope not at all," Caitlyn said, still leaning against her side of the door.

"I don't know what to say. I can't articulate anything emotional Caity. I express my feelings through what I write. Most of the songs I write in that book of mine are about you. They're just way too personal for me to put on an album. Caity, can you just tell me what I should have done, please?" Nate was beginning to beg and he knew that Caitlyn couldn't stand that.

"I wanted, no, I needed you to reassure me. I needed to know we were OK. That nothing like a stupid, silly little rumour was going to hurt us. You were supposed to comfort me and tell me you would handle things." Caitlyn took a breath to steady herself before continuing.

"I'm dating a rockstar, leading me to have certain insecurities. I just needed you to show me you still cared because honestly it's like you don't even know I'm around. I have to fight a losing battle against something that I have no ability to punch or kick. I knew music was your love from the second I saw you on that pier at Camp Rock. I feel as if I only have your attention when we sleep together. I can't live like that Nate. I can't deal with these feelings of hurt and abandonment."

Nate was shocked. Of course he cared for Caitlyn. She was his muse, didn't she know that?

"Caity, the whole reason I'm still performing is because I know I have you in my corner. Music is my love, but it wouldn't mean anything to me unless you were happy with it. You have absolutely no idea how much you've influenced me and the type of music I write."

The door to the lounge slowly opened and a teary-eyed Caitlyn appeared behind it.

"Caity, I have to compartmentalize everything I do because that's just who I am. If I knew you would get so hurt by me not responding to that stupid rumour, I would've sued all their asses for even thinking that someone as amazing as you would cheat. I know I put on this act because I have to appear indestructible for the press. I don't want them to see how vulnerable I am when I'm with you. That's why when I'm alone with you I give you my undivided attention."

Nate pulled Caitlyn into a hug and sighed as she began sobbing into his chest. "I never want you to feel as if you don't matter. You're the only person who can make me feel as if I could give all this up and still be happy. So from now on whenever something is bothering you, don't hold it in. Let me know because what you feel matters to me."

Caitlyn pulled back and smiled. "Jesus Christ. I'm such a girl. You are definitely the only person who has ever made me cry because I was happy. I totally ruined your shirt."

Nate laughed and pushed a lock of hair behind Caitlyn's ear. "It's alright. Are we OK though?"

Caitlyn nodded. "I think we just needed to work out a few issues. We are definitely more than OK now."

Nate captured Caitlyn's lips with his. Every emotion that was coursing through them was put into the kiss. Nate nudged Caitlyn into the lounge and shut the door.

The duo emerged some time later. They checked to make sure they looked slightly presentable before walking out.

"Hey Nate, I think you're right. Best friends would definitely not do what we just did."

* * *

**Hiya! Thanks for reading. My inspiration for this was Hung Up by Suzie McNeil. **

**Please Review. I noticed that people added me to an author alert list. I'm truly honoured but I LOVE reviews. =)**

**Thanks, TheAggressivePigeon  
**


End file.
